1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, an electronic device including a fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device may include a fingerprint sensor. In the conventional electronic device which includes a fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint sensor is disposed in a periphery of a lower portion of a display area of the electronic device, in a housing of the electronic device, on a rear surface of a case, and the like, and supports a fingerprint authentication function by using the fingerprint sensor.
The above-described conventional fingerprint sensor may perform fingerprint recognition by emitting light from an area under the surface of the finger to the surface of the finger and collecting light reflected from the surface of the finger. As such, in the case where a foreign object is located in an area in which a fingerprint is sensed, an error in the fingerprint recognition may occur because the foreign object is recognized as a portion of one of the valleys or the ridges of the fingerprint. In addition, since the conventional fingerprint sensor includes a light emitting unit for sensing a fingerprint, the conventional fingerprint sensor is typically thick. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the electronic device slim.